Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: The Legend of Revan
This is PrinceBalto's fanon KOTOR adaptation/novelization. Premise This adapts the popular 2003 X-Box expanded universe game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Rating This fanfic is rated a high PG-13 for action violence and sometimes disturbing moments, including descriptions of the results of a disease that afflicts a community, a scene of torture by the Sith, though nothing too detailed, and a sequence showing the results of a character's injury. Dramatis Personae *Hezekiah Skywalker- Solider, scout and Jedi with a secret past *Bastila Shan- Jedi heroine *Carth Onasi- Republic solider and pilot *Shaphan- Jedi master (OC) *Juhani- Jedi padawan *Jolee Bindo- Former Jedi *Wolf Jasra- Jedi knight (OC) *Taryn Kai- Jedi knight (OC) *Mission Vao- Twi'lek street urchin *Zaalbar- Wookiee warrior *Canderous Ordo- Mandalorian mercanary *HK-47- Asassin droid *T3-M4- Astromech droid *Darth Malak- Dark lord of the Sith *Darth Bandon- Sith apprentice *Saul Karath- Admiral of the Sith army *Davik Kang- Taris crime lord *Calo Nord- Infamous bounty hunter *Freyr- Wookiee chieftain, Father of Zaalbar *Chundaar- Evil brother of Zaalbar, usurper *Uthar Wynn- Headmaster of the Sith academy on Korriban *Yuthura Ban- Uthar Wynn's Sith apprentice *Many more characters that appear throughout the story Trivia *There are three additional characters added to the group. Chapter 1 HHHOOONNNKKK! The sound of the Endar Spire's warning alarm woke Hezekiah Skywalker from his sleep. He was a tall, lean, rugged, muscular, handsome man with fair skin, shaggy, long, dark brown hair, a full, trimmed-short beard the same color and large, brown eyes. He was a solider and scout for the Galactic Republic and was on this mission to attempt to route the Sith at Taris. Clad in just his undergarments, he got up to put on his clothes, which consisted of a white shirt, grey pants, a brown vest, a black belt and black boots. From the belt hung a stealth shield, a cloaking device that also masked the sounds of his footsteps, a brown leather sheathe with a large vibroblade and a brown leather holster containing a blaster pistol. No sooner had he gotten completely dressed did a clean-shaven human male solider with short, whitish-blonde hair enter the room. "The Endar Spire is under attack by a Sith battle fleet. We need to get to the bridge," he said. Hezekiah gave him a curious look. "Do I know you?" he asked. The man acknowledged him. "My name is Trask Ulgo, ensign with the Republic fleet. I am your bunkmate here on the Endar Spire. However, we work opposite shifts, so that's why you've never seen me before. I have heard all about you: elite combat training, tops in your class. You've also been to planets that I have never even heard of. It's easy to see why they picked you for this mission. Bastila is going to need someone like you," he said. Hezekiah nodded. "Yes, Bastila. The commanding officer on this mission," he said. Trask looked at him irritably. "Well, not an officer, really, but she is in charge of this mission, and we need to head out now," he said with urgency. Hezekiah understood his urgency. "Let's go," he said. Using his security clearance, which each solider aboard the ship had to open a door in the event of a lockdown, they opened the door. Immediately, they got a call on their comlink. "This is Carth Onasi! The Sith have overrun our position and we can't hold out much longer against their firepower. All of you need to get to the escape pods now. They are being launched fast," the male voice on the other end said before hanging up. "That was Carth contacting us on our comlink. He's one of the Republic's best pilots, and if he says something is bad, you'd better believe it. Come on," he said. Hezekiah followed without a question. On the bridge, Bastila Shan, the head of the mission and a Jedi, was busy fighting with her men. Wielding a yellow-bladed standard lightsaber, the beautiful, brown-haired, blue-eyed Jedi struck down many Sith troopers, the smell of death beginning to fill the room. Unfortunately, more continued to arrive, and she was forced to retreat. Boarding an escape pod, she headed down to the surface of Taris. She crashlanded hard in the undercity. In the crash, her lightsaber fell from her belt, and, upon emerging, she was surrounded by members of a local swoop bike gang, the Black Vulkars. "Look here, men, a Republic officer!" said a green-skinned Twi'lek male. Those around him laughed. The gang consisted of many species: Twi'leks, Humans, Weequay, Nikto, a Whiphid, plus more. They began to move in on Bastila. The Jedi reached for her lightsaber, only to realize, to her utter horror and humiliation, that it was gone, eliciting even more laughter. They took hold of her arms as a black-haired human male approached. "Here you go, Brejik, a Republic officer for your inspection," the green Twi'lek said. Brejik smiled. "Thank you, Kandon," he said. After raiding the pod and taking her equipment and appropriating her lightsaber as a trophy, one carried on the belt of Brejik himself, the gang dragged her away, and Brejik began planning what he would do with her. Back aboard the Endar Spire, Hezekiah was one of only two survivors. Trask had sacrificed himself to a Dark Jedi that they met in order to ensure that Hezekiah would make it. Meeting up with Carth, the two of them launched into space in the remaining escape pod. As that happened, the Sith destroyed the Endar Spire behind them. Nothing was left. They streaked into the atmosphere and landed in the upper city. Hezekiah struck his head, knocking him out. Carth managed to get him to an abandoned apartment and, with much difficulty and effort, onto one of the beds. “Rest easy,” he told him. All that was left was for him to wake up. Several days went by, and Hezekiah had still not woken up. He violently thrashed about in his sleep, leaving Carth to wonder about what was going on in his mind. In the theater of his mind’s eye, Hezekiah saw a beautiful, lean-bodied woman, an ignited yellow-bladed lightsaber in her hand, doing battle against a Dark Jedi, the blade of his lightsaber blazing ruby red. The duel happened on the bridge of a large warship, likely a Sith one. The room was filled with humming and clashing. Suddenly, without warning, the dream ended and Hezekiah’s eyes snapped open. He had finally woken up. Carth stepped closer as Hezekiah got up from the bed and stood up. Hezekiah noticed that, like him, Carth had a vibroblade and blaster on his belt. Carth began to speak to his ally. “Good to see you up instead of thrashing about in your sleep. You must have been having one major nightmare. I’m Carth, one of the soldiers from the Endar Spire. Do you remember?” he said. Hezekiah nodded as his memories of the battle returned. “Yes, I remember. My name is Hezekiah Skywalker, by the way,” he said. As he was answering, Hezekiah looked out a nearby window. He knew that the Endar Spire had been in the Taris system, and, as more and more of his memories of the prior events came back, he remembered that he and Carth had taken their escape pod there. “We are on Taris,” he said. Carth nodded. “The planet is under Sith control. Their fleet is orbiting the planet, they have declared martial law and they are forbidding anyone from coming or leaving until their quarantine ends,” he said. Hezekiah sighed. “That will complicate things,” he said. Carth agreed. “We also need to find Bastila. She’s got half the Sith fleet looking for her,” he said. Hezekiah looked about the room and then focused on Carth again. “Any idea where we should start looking for her?” he asked. Carth remembered the events of the past few days. “While you’re out, I did some scouting. I have heard reports of a pod crashing in the undercity. Since Bastila’s was the second to last to leave, it has to be her. However, the undercity is a dangerous place. We need to be careful,” he said. Hezekiah made a motion and headed for the door. He knew that was ready for this. With Carth’s help, he would find Bastila and help get her back to the Jedi order. Little did they know what this quest would bring. “The sooner we start looking for Bastila, the sooner we find her. Let’s go,” he said. Carth followed. “Right behind you,” he said. The two of them headed out the door and right into a conflict. Chapter 2 Just outside of the door, a trooper of the Sith army, surrounded by several armed Sith war droids, was harassing two Duros, who looked scared. Hezekiah and Carth watched to see what would happen. The trooper was armed with a blaster rifle, and his eyes blazed with aggression. He was obviously a cruel individual, Hezekiah thought to himself. “All right, you alien scum, get up against the wall! This is a raid!” the trooper shouted. One of the Duros lifted his hands in protest. “Why do you continue to torment us? There was a patrol here yesterday, and they found nothing!” he exclaimed. The trooper’s angry response was quick to come. He raised his rifle and fired, hitting and killing the Duros instantly. Hezekiah’s eyes narrowed in a fury of his own. The man was a murderer. He had to be brought to justice. Carth could see his determination. He was angry at this injustice as well. “I know that we have to be careful about not getting caught, but we can’t let this happen,” he whispered. Hezekiah nodded and began to walk toward them. Carth followed. A war droid turned toward them. “Someone is approaching, sir,” it said in its electronic voice. The trooper turned around quickly. He realized that they weren’t Taris natives and that they weren’t part of the Sith army. He looked at his war droids. “They’re Republic fugitives. Attack!” he ordered. The droids began to fire on them with all the fury of a wounded nexu. Hezekiah and Carth fought back, swiftly destroying the droids with their vibroblades. They then turned on the solider, who was taken down very quickly, dying when Hezekiah stabbed him in order to end the fight. He collapsed to the ground. The Duros looked at Hezekiah and Carth, thanked them and stated that he would move the body so that it looked like the man was killed elsewhere. He did so. Hezekiah nodded at Carth. “Come on. Let’s go. It won’t be long before more of them show up,” he said. Carth followed. He was impressed by Hezekiah and what he had read of him, and he had already proven himself in combat. As they walked, Hezekiah spoke. “We need to find a way into the undercity. Perhaps we can ask around in the cantina,” he said. Carth nodded. “That’s a good plan, and we could use any additional information that we learn as well,” he said. Hezekiah and Carth continued on to the cantina. Upon entering, the sights, sounds and smells surrounded them: patrons drinking, playing cards, watching holonet broadcasts of sporting events and more. The room was darkened and illuminated by holo-advertisements. Hezekiah looked around. Suddenly, as they passed by, an attractive young human female called out to them. “Hello, you two,” she said. Hezekiah looked at her. “Hello,” he replied. The young woman continued on. “So, are you two from around here?” she asked. Hezekiah smiled. “No, I am not actually from Taris,” he said. Sarna looked at him curiously. “You’re an offworlder, huh? I can’t believe you’re actually talking to me. I would think that you would be extremely upset about being stuck on a foreign world,” she said. Hezekiah continued on with his friendly act. “Being on Taris isn’t so bad, but the locals aren’t much fun,” he said. Sarna took a sip of her drink and looked at him with a nod. “Exactly,” she said. She went on a bit. She then had an idea. “You know, many of us junior Sith soldiers need to blow off some steam. We’re throwing a party later on this evening. I’d really like it if you two showed up,” she said. Hezekiah nodded. “We will be there,” he said. Sarna then gave them directions, finished her drink and then left back to the Sith base. Carth looked at Hezekiah. “What’s your plan attending the party?” he asked. Hezekiah smiled. “They are probably regulating who can pass between levels, only allowing their troops to do so. We will need uniforms to get down to the lower and undercities. There is sure to be much alcohol there at the party, including Tarisian ale, which is very strong. When they are in that state, we can take some of their uniforms and get down,” he said. Carth was again impressed. “That is a good plan, one that has the best chance of succeeding,” he said. With that, the two of them went back to their apartment to await evening. Chapter 3 Finally, evening came. Hezekiah and Carth set out. Following the directions Sarna gave them, they arrived at the party, which was held in another set of apartments nearby. Music played. Young Sith troopers danced and ate and drank. Sarna noticed them. “Ah, you made it! Great to see you! You need to try this Tarisian ale. It’s fantastic. We Sith should have conquered this planet ages ago!” she said. A young man stepped toward her. “Careful, Sarna. That drink’s got quite the kick,” he said. Sarna blew him off.“Come on, Yun. We’re not on duty tomorrow, so let’s live a little!” she exclaimed. What followed as Hezekiah and Carth watched was much drinking. Before long, the young troopers were completely intoxicated, followed shortly by them passing out. Now was the moment. Hezekiah and Carth took two sets of Sith armor and donned them. From there, they set out, looking for the elevator to the lower city. Upon finding it, they walked toward it. The Sith trooper standing guard saw them. “Another patrol headed down to the lower city. Be careful. The swoop gangs will take a shot at anyone, even us. It’s a shame that we don’t have the manpower to wipe those slums clean,” he said in lament. Hezekiah nodded. “We understand. Thank you, sir,” he said. With that, the Sith trooper let them into the elevator. Moments later, it started going down. After a bit, it opened in the lower city. Almost immediately, they were in the middle of a gang war between the Black Vulkars and their main rival, the Hidden Beks. The two sides clashed, with the Vulkars winning this time. They then turned on Hezekiah and Carth. “Sith aren’t welcome here!” a Nikto said in Huttese. They then attacked, forcing the two soldiers to defend themselves once more. When they lay dead, a young male Rodian emerged from hiding. "Thank you!" he said uneasily in his native Rodese, still afraid that these "Sith" may still hurt him. Hezekiah took off the armor's helmet. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you. We just need information on the escape pods that crashed in the undercity," he said. The Rodian looked up. "Follow me. Gadon Thek might know something," he said. Hezekiah and Carth followed the Rodian to the base, where they were greeted by a dark-skinned human female wearing armor and carrying a vibroblade. "Yuvar, you can't just bring outsiders here, especially Sith!" she exclaimed. By now, Carth had removed the helmet of his armor. Hezekiah nodded. "We're not Sith. We just had to disguise ourselves to get down here. Yuvar said that someone named Gadon Thek might have some knowledge," he said. The woman frowned. "A lot of people want to go in and speak to Gadon. He's a hero of the common folk, but, with the Sith conquest and the Black Vulkar war, the days of the Hidden Beks' open door policy is over," she said. Hezekiah smiled. "Maybe we could be against all those enemies?" he said. The woman looked at him suspiciously. "Well, we do need all the allies we can get, and it's not like you can do anything to Gadon in his own base, not with Zaedra watching his back," she stated. Hezekiah looked straight at her. "So you're going to let us in?" he asked. The woman nodded. "Come with me," she said. Hezekiah and Carth did so. Moments later, they entered the Hidden Bek base. As they got closer to a dark-skinned man who only could have been Gadon, an armored female Twi'lek with white skin stopped them. "Hold it right there. Tell me what business you have with Gadon or I will put blaster shots between your eyes before you can blink!" she said. Gadon frowned. "Stand down, Zaedra," he stated. Zaedra shook her head. "You're too trusting, Gadon. Brejik and his Vulkars want you dead, and it's my job to make sure that you are safe!" she said. Gadon was unmoved. "Do you want us to start attacking strangers on sight? Like the Vulkars do? I will never let it come to that! Now, let them pass," he ordered. Zaedra gave in and looked at Hezekiah and Carth. "I'm watching you," she said. Hezekiah stepped forward and focused on Gadon, though it was the latter who spoke first. "You'll have to forgive Zaedra. Ever since Brejik and his followers began this war on us, we have been struggling. The problems with the Sith haven't helped things," he said. Zaedra frowned. "They're clearly spies for the Sith, Gadon!" she shouted. Carth shook his head. "No, we just needed to get down here. Now, if you have any information about the escape pods that crashed into the undercity, please tell us," he said. Gadon nodded. "The escape pods? I will tell you what I know, since it would cause problems for the Vulkars. Now, the pods were picked clean once we got there. From what we heard, a female Republic officer named Bastila was one of the things they took," he said. Hezekiah took one more step forward. "What's going to happen now? Is Bastila now a slave to the Vulkars?" he asked. Gadon sighed. "No. She's going to be the prize for the upcoming season opener swoop race. The only chance you have is to enter the race," he said. Hezekiah thought about it. "I will race on your behalf. Can you help me with this?" Gadon turned away sadly. "Yes, but there is a catch," he said. Hezekiah was ready. "What's the catch?" he asked. Gadon turned back. "You see, my mechanics were working on a prototype swoop accelerator that would allow a racer to go faster than ever before. Unfortunately, the Vulkars stole it from us. I need you to break into their base and take it back. The front door is too well-guarded. You will have to go in through the back way in the sewers. To do that, you will need to go through the undercity, the elevator to which is guarded by the Sith," he explained. Hezekiah gave a content look. "Good. Carth and I have uniforms to help get us through security," he said. Gadon remained serious. "A disguise might have worked on the upper city guard, but the security down here is much tougher. You will need security papers. If you don't mind, I am more than willing to trade some papers that my men took for those uniforms," he said. Hezekiah nodded. "That sounds like a fair deal to me," he said. With that, Hezekiah and Carth went into private back rooms and changed into their normal attire. They then gave the uniforms to Gadon. Gadon said his goodbyes, and then was read to say something else. "Remember, the back entrance is located in the sewers. You may need help. Luckily, I know someone: a teenage Twi'lek female named Mission Vao. She likes to explore the area, so you will likely find her in the undercity, where she explores with her Wookiee companion Zaalbar," he said. Zaedra wanted to scoff and say something, but didn't. Hezekiah nodded. "We will be going now. We will return when we have the accelerator," he said. Gadon nodded. "Be safe, and return quickly," he said. With that, Hezekiah and Carth began the walk to the undercity elevator. Chapter 4 A short time later, the two men arrived at the door to the undercity. The Sith trooper there stopped them. Though his face couldn't be seen behind his helmet, his tone told them that he had no intention of letting them through without the needed papers. "Hold on there, civilians. Unless you have the proper papers, I suggest that you turn around and walk away," he said. Hezekiah pulled out the papers. "I have the papers right here," he said. The guard took them and looked them over. "Very well. Just watch out. There are mutants down there. Rakghouls, they call them. If you see something moving, shoot first and ask questions later," he said. Pushing a button on a nearby console, the elevator door opened, allowing Hezekiah and Carth to enter. When the ride down came to an end, they emerged into the dark dreary undercity. As they walked on, they saw an entire community of humans and aliens forced to live down here. The humans were very pale from not seeing sunlight. Some of them were horribly disfigured by injury and disease. Some were missing fingers, toes, arms, legs and other appendeges. As they walked, a teenage human female no more than fifteen or sixteen years old approached them. She was pretty, with dark hair and brown eyes, made all the more obvious by the ghostly paleness of her skin. "Are you from the world above?" she asked. Hezekiah nodded. "Yes. My name is Hezekiah Skywalker, and this is Carth Onasi. We're down here to find that escape pod that crashed down here," he said. progress. Category:Fanfics Category:Adaptations Category:Fan novelizations Category:Stories Category:Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Category:PrinceBalto